


Acting Tough

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, Getting Together, Leon is part octopus, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Leon's a little fidgety, playing with the strings of Connor's hoodie, and his voice is soft when he says, "So I think I'll tell my family.""Yeah?" Milan asks."Yeah."





	Acting Tough

**Author's Note:**

> For Megs because she keeps enabling me and my various fic ideas.

Connor has a crush on Leon. It's nothing he worries about much, just one of these facts of life he accepts and rolls with. He's not dumb so he doesn't try anything, but it's there.

It’s a constant through his rookie season, even when he goes out with his clavicle broken and everyone talks about whether or not Connor will still be able to secure his award for best rookie. It's both helpful and completely unhelpful that Leon is a tactile person and hugs people a lot. There's days when it makes Connor’s heart ache, but more often than not he's glad for the comfort.

 

Things get complicated when Milan signs with the Oilers. Connor still has his crush on Leon, and he's still sure of it, just like he's sure of the fact that his name is Connor McDavid, but Looch comes into his life and everything becomes a lot more confusing.

Milan's kinda gruff, but he's caring and nice and Connor can't stop thinking about how solid and strong he is. Where Leon's all soft warmth and comfort, Milan's a steady rock, and Connor is completely helpless.

It doesn't take Connor long to realise that he's got a crush on Milan as well, and he has no idea what to do with that.

  
  


It takes him some time to really work it out for himself. There's the confusion, because how can he have a crush on Milan if he still has a crush on Leon? The mild panic when he remembers that Milan is almost ten years his senior and how much of an age gap that actually is. And then the longing when he sees how well Leon and Milan get along, and the mild stabs of jealousy when he thinks about how much he wants to be with both of them.

And it's not like he doesn't hang out with them. They're teammates, friends even, of course he hangs out with them. And especially Leon is not easy to get rid of. Connor knows, because there was a very short period during which he tried not to get too close that Leon ended almost casually simply by always being around and including Connor in his affections without second thought. And as captain Connor doesn't get to even try with Milan, because what kind of leader would he be if he tried to ignore part of his team?

So Connor realises he has crushes on both of them, and then he promptly decides to ignore it because really what else can he do?

He's ready to keep it that way, even when he realises with a stab of jealousy just how often Leon and Milan hang out. Which is fine, obviously. But also Connor is not above admitting to himself that he wants to be part of it, if only so he can at least have their friendship.

Nursey gives him a weird look when he mentions that first part, but Connor doesn't think much of it. Nursey doesn't know everything and Connor’s probably being a bit weird about it.

 

Then Leon and Milan drag him along to Milan's place for lunch. It's not like they never do this; Connor has been to lunch with them and the others a lot. What is kind of weird is the way Leon seems almost a little nervous the entire way there, and how Milan throws Connor these considering looks, like he's trying to figure something out.

And then there's the way Leon seems to settle down a little as soon as Milan’s front door closes behind them. The way he takes up space in the place feels more like the way he's around his own apartment, not like he's visiting a friend, even if he hangs out with that friend a lot.

Leon just toes off his shoes as soon as they're inside and leaves them lying next to the much neater row of Milan's own shoes, while he wanders off towards the kitchen.

“I told you to clean up after yourself,” Milan calls after him, but it's fond  and he's smiling even as he bends down to do it himself and hangs up Leon's coat properly.

Leon just throws him a cocky grin over his shoulder and says, “Make me.”

Milan huffs, still fondly, and all of a sudden Connor feels really awkward and out of place. Milan waits patiently for him to hand over his own coat, and Connor places his own shoes neatly next to Leon's.

“Come on,” Milan says, “Before he gets impatient and starts eating without us.”

“I heard that,” Leon says when they enter the kitchen. “And if you don't want me to get impatient maybe you should just feed us, since it's your place and everything.”

Milan rolls his eyes at him, before he turns to Connor with a smile. “I hope you're fine with sandwiches.”

“Uh, yeah, sandwiches are great,” Connor says. He's feeling awkward in a way he never has with. And Leon's already rooting around the cupboards, obviously familiar with how Milan has organised his kitchen.

Soon enough they're sitting in the breakfast nook with sandwiches in front of them, and Connor still can't quite stop focussing on how comfortable Leon and Milan are around each other. Sure they're comfortable around each other in the locker room or on the ice as well, but this seems almost domestic, as if this is some sort of routine for them. It seems like this is something they do a lot, familiar in a way that suggests a lot more shared meals than Connor was entirely aware of until now.

They eat in comfortable silence, only interrupted by the occasional comment, and Connor starts to find his footing again. It's just lunch with his friends, there's nothing to it. And if Leon seems at home here, that's probably just because of how much time he has spent with Milan. After all, Connor doesn't act very different when he's over at the Stromes’ place. It's just very Leon not to seem like he's a guest.

The awkwardness returns as soon as they're done eating and Leon seems nervous again all of a sudden, until Milan shoots him a look and a quirked eyebrow and Leon laughs.

He leans forward, resting his arms on the table and focusses on Connor. “So we actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Leon says.

“Okay?” And Connor is sure they must see how confused he is right now.

“Yeah, so you might have noticed that we're dating.”

Connor blinks. “I...hadn't actually?” He says.

“Huh?” Leon says. “I was sure everyone had noticed by now. What with the two of us being around each other so much and everything.”

Milan chuckles and leans forward as well. “Nursey said you didn't realise but we didn't think he was being serious.”

“Yeah.” Leon nods along.

“So just to bring you up to speed: Leon and I have been dating.”

“Okay,” Connor says. “Congratulations I guess.” And he firmly doesn't think about his crush on both of them and how it's definitely doomed now. He doesn't allow himself, because he's not sure he can deal with that while they're both watching.

“Thanks.” Leon says, before he exchanges a quick look with Milan. “But that's not really where we're going with this to be honest.”

Connor pulls his eyebrows together, but before he can ask, Milan takes over.

“You see, we're comfortable with what we have, but we think it could be better.”

“Yeah.” Leon nods. “It's great, but...we realised something's missing.”

Connor looks between them, Leon completely focussed now, and Milan with a soft smile, and he has no idea what they’re trying to get at.

“So we thought about it,” Leon continues, “And we finally figured out that it isn't  _ something _ , it's  _ someone, _ and that we both want you to be with us.”

“Not as a friend,” Milan adds quickly, as if he caught on to the fact that Connor still doesn't know what they're trying to tell him here. “Though we will take that if it's all we get. But really we want “us” to include you in every way.”

And shit, this is everything Connor didn't know he was dreaming of. It's thrilling, but also a little overwhelming, because just this morning he walked into the locker room and saw them and thought he couldn't even have one of them, but now they're telling him he can have them both; that they both want him. It's a lot, if he's honest.

“You don't have to tell us now,” Leon says. “We get that it's a big thing to tell you, and that you might need some time, but we wanted to have tried at least.”

And yes, maybe Connor should think about this. But he looks at them, and Milan looks calm as he always does, but Connors fairly sure he's putting up a front right now, and Leon, Leon's worrying his lip and Connor doesn't think he's ever seen him so vulnerable. Really, Connor doesn't have to think about it. He doesn't want to see them unsure because of him, not ever, and he doesn't have it in himself to even consider letting them down. He's too far gone for that.

He clears his throat. “I'm not going to lie, I didn't expect this at all, but… you got me. Like, really got me.”

Leon's face lights up immediately. “We do?”

Connor nods. “You do.” He takes a deep breath. “I...kind of fell for both of you, and...if I can have you, I'm not going to say no.”

Milan smiles at him and reaches out to take one of Connor’s hands. “We're glad you feel the same,” he says.

Connor smiles and squeezes his hand.

 

So the thing with Milan and Leon. It's both everything Connor did and didn't imagine. There's things he learns about them, like how Milan can be surprisingly tender and tends to give more than he takes, or all the situations that make Leon completely mix his languages until he only barely makes sense, or how Leon is probably part octopus with the way he ends up cuddling anyone and anything in his reach when he sleeps.

And then there's the things they all have to figure out together. How to fit three grown hockey players into one bed; how to navigate a relationship that consists of three people instead of two; how to carve out space for themselves that doesn't leave them unhappy but isn't too obvious to anyone who shouldn't know.

Some things are easier than others, and they talk a lot to figure out the harder parts. It's a pity that their season ends so early, because Connor feels like they've barely found their rhythm when it does and they all go their separate ways.

 

Connor knows that even making the playoffs is a success, and that pushing the Ducks to game seven is no small feat either, but the disappointment still stings, and even the scoring title and the excitement of the NHL Awards can’t ease it. Or the fact that he spends most of his summer missing Leon and Milan and wishing they weren't both so far away. And sure, they text and have Skype calls at weird hours of the day because of time zones, but nothing can replace the feeling of sprawling on the couch with them or being wrapped up in bed in a tangle of limbs that makes Connor unsure where he ends and the others begin.

He misses them with a physical sort of ache deep in his bones some days, and he secretly counts the days until they're all back in Edmonton and back  _ together _ .

Stromer and Marns drag him out and into competitive battles of video games and lazy evenings with dumb action movies, and don't comment much on all the times he isn't quite there with his thoughts. And really, he likes hanging out with them, and he likes shooting the shit with them. It's comfortable and familiar, and they get him like few people do. But even they can't change the fact that both of his boyfriends are a continent away.

 

They all return to Edmonton a little earlier than they would usually have, and they end up spending an entire day in bed, with Leon claiming he needs it to get over his jetlag, which is a transparent lie neither Milan, nor Connor call him out on, because they both get it. Connor doesn't mind at all when he trails a line of kisses down Leon's spine, Milan's hand gently stroking along his own shoulder as he watches them with a fond smile.

 

The new season doesn't go their way at all, and Connor can't help it, he feels like they'd be better off if he just did more. He knows that Leon's just as frustrated only from the way he seems to need even more physical contact than usual. Milan tries not to show that he needs comfort himself, but he's not fooling either of them. Connor and Leon don't mention that they know, but every time they burrow into Milan's sides, feeling warm and secure and like they don't have to worry about their production for a few blessed hours, they know they're easing Milan's worries as well. It's a win-win situation for all of them really.

They battle through December, and spend a relaxed Christmas coming up with ways to give Leon at least some familiar traditions. Leon's sister Kim is an invaluable help in that last effort, because she's fully willing to give them pointers and even sends Connor the recipe for Leon's favourite Christmas cookies. Milan ends up doing most of the work, because Connor is kind of helpless in the kitchen, but he laughs fondly when Connor eats the dough that still clings to the bowl, and boxes him in against the counter to kiss the taste off Connor’s lips. The smile on Leon's face when he and Nursey return from their Christmas gift shopping and he finds the tin of cookies waiting is worth the effort.

 

And then Christmas passes, followed by New Year's, and soon enough it is only a few days until Leon's family comes to Edmonton.

Leon seems deep in thought in the days leading up to the visit and Milan and Connor exchange looks behind his back, but they don't press him for information. If he has to figure something out he needs to do it in his own time.

They are on the couch at Leon's place the day before his family arrives, Milan has taken over the corner, with Leon leaning against him and Connor nestled between Leon's legs, when Leon finally speaks up.

He's a little fidgety, playing with the string of Connors hoodie, and his voice is soft when he says, “So I think I'll tell my family.”

“Yeah?” Milan asks.

“Yeah.” Connor can hear Leon swallow. “I want them to known. Especially with them being here.”

Connor reaches up to twine their fingers together. “If that's what you want to do then you should do it.”

“I mean, I'm fairly sure Kim has already figured out that something's going on, so I guess I have her in my corner already.”

“I'm sure it's going to be fine,” Milan says.

“I hope so.”

Connor’s pretty sure that it should feel like a bigger deal. They've talked about this before, and until now they had decided that they wouldn't lie if their families asked them. But also that they would be as vague as possible for the time being. Connor’s own mom knows only that there's someone, not who or even that it's not just one person. And Milan has a running gag with his dad about how Edmonton has got him convinced to stay. But still, actually telling any of their families is big.

Connor presses a kiss to Leon's knuckles and says, “We got you.”

Leon squeezes his hand and only says, “I know.” Connor doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smiling.

 

Leon goes to pick up his family after practice the next day, and Connor ends up at Milan's place for lunch. They're both a little restless. Leon has promised to keep them updated, but the wait is hell. They do laundry just to keep themselves occupied. It's comforting to work side by side and figure out what belongs to whom and how to keep it mostly sorted in Milan's closet. They both know it's a moot point, but right now it distracts them.

It feels like the afternoon is never going to end and they finally move on to writing the grocery list for Milan’s weekly order.

By the time Leon texts them it is late enough that they've started to prepare dinner. Milan has taken it up on himself to teach Connor enough that he can at least feed himself, and if Connor’s completely honest he's really enjoying himself so far.

Milan's got both of his hands full when their phones vibrate, so Connor is the one to open the text.

“It went well,” he reads out loud, and while that isn't much to go on, Connor can feel a weight lift off his shoulders.

Milan smiles at him and says, “See? I said it would be fine.”

Connor rolls his eyes at him, because he's not fooling anyone present. “Is that why we reorganised your closet?”

“It needed tidying up. You two keep leaving your shit here.”

“You love our shit though.”

“That I do.” Milan gives him a fond smile that Connor can't help but return.

 

Leon comes along to Milan's after morning skate, and as soon as their lunch is in front of them, Milan and Connor give him expectant looks.

He rolls his eyes at them with a fond smile. “It was fine, really,” he says. “I talked to Kim first, and I was right, she did suspect something. She said she kinda figured it out when you guys asked her about all that Christmas stuff.”

“We probably weren't the most subtle with that,” Milan admits with a chuckle.

Leon smiles softly. “She thought it was cute. I think you made a good impression on her with that.

“Anyways. So I already knew she had my back when I talked to my parents. I explained everything to them. It took them a bit before they really got it, I think. But well, they both said the most important thing is that I'm happy.” He shrugs. “There was a lot of sighing on my dad's part, and I don't think he was super thrilled, but my mom thinks he'll come around. He just needs some time to adjust.”

“Well that's good then,” Connor says.

“Yeah. Though I do think my mom's gonna invite you over for dinner while they're here. She says she wants to meet you guys.”

Milan smiles. “I think we can do dinner. Especially if it’s to meet your family.”

“Awesome. I'll tell her after the game then.”

“You're not going home before then?” Connor asks. Until now he has assumed that that is the plan for today.

Leon smirks. “The good thing about having a former hockey player for a dad is that even if he still needs to adjust to me having two amazing boyfriends, everyone gets the importance of game day routines, and since they all had rightly figured that mine involve the two of you, no one is gonna expect to see me until the game.”

Connor really should have thought of that. Of course Leon’s family would get that. He smiles, he always feels like they play a little better when they get to nap together before the game.

 

The game goes well, and when they leave the locker room after, Leon's family is already waiting. Kim hugs both Milan and Connor and tells them how excited she is to meet them, and Leon's mom gives them warm smiles when they introduce themselves. Leon’s dad is a bit more serious and Connor's not quite sure if that's because he still hasn't warmed up to the idea of them being in a relationship with his son, or if it's just who he is. But he congratulates them on their game and compliments their play, and Connor feels like that probably means he's not completely opposed.

“We should have lunch tomorrow, the three of us,” he says a little gruff.

Leon rolls his eyes. “Och Papa. They're coming for dinner anyways.”

“We’d be happy to,” Milan interjects smoothly, before either of them can go any further with the discussion.

Connor nods. “It's really no problem.”

“Great. Then we'll see each other after training tomorrow.” Leon’s dad smiles and they all say their goodbyes.

 

Nursey is already waiting in the car when Connor finally makes his way there.

“So I gather you're meeting the parents,” he says as soon as Connor has gotten in.

“I guess so,” Connor says.

“Regretting your life choices, aren't you?”

Connor rolls his eyes at him. “Why would I?”

“You're fidgeting.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.” Nursey throws him a quick grin. “Which is fine by the way. Leon’s dad does the scary look pretty well. I'd be scared, too.”

They're silent for a moment before Connor says, “I just want to make a good impression you know?”

“It'll be fine. You've got that earnest Canadian boy thing going for you. And Looch is all grown up and responsible.”

“Yeah, just… I don't want to mess it up.”

“You won't. You're Connor McDavid, you just gotta believe in yourself.”

Connor rolls his eyes. Nursey has easy talking, it's not like he's the one who has to face his boyfriend’s dad.

 

They meet up with Leon’s dad the next day after practice, just like they agreed. Leon himself gets dragged off to go shopping with his mom and his sister, which he accepts with fond exasperation.

They take Leon's dad to one of their more frequented lunch spots where they can sit in a booth in relative privacy.

They exchange small talk first but once they've ordered Leon's dad levels a serious look on them and says, “So you two are dating my son.”

“Yes, Sir,” Milan says.

Connor’s glad for the solid pressure of Milan's knee against his, because really that look is scary. But Milan's a steady presence next to him, and he doesn't even show a hint of being intimidated.

“I have to say, it is not what I expected.”

“I don't think we did, either. Least of all, Connor.” Milan throws him a soft smile, but all Connor can think about is the look Leon's dad gives him.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Connor says, fidgeting a little. “It was a bit of a surprise when they told me they wanted me to be with them.”

“But you said yes.”

Connor shrugs. “I wasn't opposed, I just didn't think it was in the cards until they offered.”

“Connors not always the fastest at taking hints. He didn't even realise Leon and I were dating until we told him.” Milan grins fondly.

“You were very discreet about it.”

“And everyone had figured it out. Except you.”

“I was busy not doing anything stupid. Or so I thought.”

It's a well worn argument, something Milan and Leon still like to tease him about occasionally, and Connor is fairly sure that Milan started it because it's so familiar. He thinks he catches the barest hint of a smile on the face of Leon's dad, but it's gone before he can be sure. It's probably a good sign though.

“So you're quite a bit older than Connor and Leon, aren't you?” Leon's dad asks Milan.

Connor hooks his foot around Milan's ankle under the table in silent support. He knows that Milan has had doubts about this part, knows that Milan has questioned if it's really okay for him to be with them when he's almost ten years older than them. And even if Connor and Leon do their best to reassure him that he's really not taking advantage of them, they realise that sometimes Milan still gets stuck in his thoughts a little because of it.

“I am,” Milan says calmly.

“And thank god at least one of us knows his way around the kitchen well enough to provide some variety,” Connor adds.

He's hoping for a chirp back from Milan, but he's still looking at Leon's dad seriously.

“I know that my age might be a concern, but I would never take advantage of either Leon or Connor. Leon had a whole lot of convincing to do before I ever agreed to try anything more than friendship with him. And I'm not going to betray the trust they put into me.”

Leon's dad nods. “I trust that you won't,” he says sternly. He seems satisfied though, which Connor will definitely count as a win.

Their food arrives then and Leon's dad changes the topic to talk about hockey. Connor is glad he does, because hockey he knows, and he's actually curious to hear what Leon's dad thinks about how they've been doing.

 

Milan comes along back to Connor’s and Nursey's place, and Connor knows it's as much for his own sake as for Connor’s. Sure, Milan still looks calm, but he's pensive in a way that tells Connor that he's thinking about what Leon's dad said about their age difference.

Connor waits to see if he's going to say anything about it, or if he has to bring it up himself, but before he can the apartment door opens and Leon lets himself in. He slots himself in on Milan's other side and presses a chaste kiss first to Milan's jaw and then to the side of Connor’s head.

“You did both well,” he says.

Connor raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? Because it didn't really seem like it.”

Leon rolls his eyes. “Yeah no. My dad likes the two of you. He's just acting tough.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. He's done it with every boyfriend Kim has ever brought home.”

“Yeah?” Milan says, and if Connor hadn't been leaning against him he probably would have missed it, but like this he can practically feel the tension drain out if him as he finally relaxes. He knows Leon can feel it too, because he smiles softly and presses a kiss to the corner of Milan's mouth.

“Whatever he said, he's only trying to make sure you won't hurt me.”

Milan smiles and turns his head so he can kiss Leon properly.

“Well you're lucky, because we’re not planning to.”

Leon nods and reaches out to tangle his fingers with Connor’s so he can give his hand a gentle squeeze.

And Connor’s still worried that he has messed things up, but Leon's so convinced that they both haven't that it eases his worry a little.

As it turns out Leon's mum has kicked him out of his own apartment to spend the evening with them. Connor would feel a little guilty about taking away Leon’s time with his family, but he's selfish enough to be happy to have him here. Besides, Leon seems content enough, and really that's enough for him.

 

He wakes up the next morning to soft whispers.

“You can stop worrying,” he hears Leon say. “I know he made it seem like it's an issue, but he was just trying to get under your skin. If he disapproved that much he wouldn't have wanted to talk to you.”

Milan's silent for a moment. “I know,” he finally says. “I just...I can't help myself sometimes.”

“I know.” Leon sounds fond. “We just want you to know that you don't have to.”

“I do. It's just hard sometimes.”

“That's what you have us for,” Connor says then, raising his head a little so he can see Milan's face. “So we can remind you that you don't have to worry.”

“Connor’s right. And I get that you're trying to be strong for us, but you gotta let us help sometimes babe.” The look in Leon's eyes is serious and determined.

Connor nods, and Milan sighs fondly.

“Alright, alright, I'll try.” He laughs when he sees Connor’s raised eyebrow. “I really will.”

Connor exchanges a look with Leon and they both nod, satisfied. It's all they can ask for.

 

Milan and Connor head down to Leon's that evening for dinner with the family. Leon's mom greets them warmly, and Kim immediately hugs them, which really seems to be a younger Draisaitl thing.

And Leon's dad grins at them and offers them beer.

“Thank you, Sir,” Connor says, a little awkwardly.

Leon's dad waves it off. “Peter's fine. There’s no need to call me Sir.”

Connor blinks and exchanges a quick look with Milan, who looks just as surprised as he feels. “Okay. Thanks, Peter.”

Leon sidles up to them, a broad smile on his face. “I told you he was just acting tough.”

Peter only smirks, and when Leon pulls them over towards the dining room, smiling happily and exchanging chirps in German with his sister, Connor knows everything is going to be fine.


End file.
